


Perfect

by Serene_sama94



Series: Abbadony Tales [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Captain Hydra, DarkStony, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Superior IronMan - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serene_sama94/pseuds/Serene_sama94
Summary: Tony se encontraba solo en aquel enorme complejo que alguna vez se sintió como un hogar y habían pasado ya semanas desde el término de aquella guerra civil y de que llegara aquel paquete de su aún marido.-Estas harto de ser el gran Anthony Stark, no soportas más el manto de Iron-man ¿Por qué otra razón te encerrarías para después desactivar tus sistemas?- dijo mirándole a los ojos y sin titubearTony se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada hacia su mano donde aún descansaba el anticuado móvil, podía hacer la llamada mientras intentaba escapar sabía que tal vez no llegaría a decir nada pero su marido podría escucharle pelear, bastaba con que gritara "¡Hydra!" y el rubio estaría inmediatamente camino al complejo...Two-shot ligeramente inspirado en la canción "Perfect" de Ed Sheeran
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Abbadon Haugen
Series: Abbadony Tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121594
Kudos: 7





	1. Conociendo a Abbadon

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es a mi parecer, la forma en que el Capitán Hydra podría haber sido integrado al MCU. Abbadon es mi versión de este oscuro capitán y disfrute muchísimo creando el origen de este personaje.

Tony se encontraba soloen aquel enorme complejo que alguna vez se sintió como un hogar y habían pasado ya semanas desde el término de aquella guerra civil y de que llegara aquel paquete de su aún marido.

El genio multimillonario se encontraba solo porque así lo había deseado, un día en medio de una crisis de ansiedad corrió a todos los reclutas, personal, alejó a Peter y envió a Visión con él para fungir como su tutor y envió a Rhodey al mejor y más caro hospital suizo que su fortuna podía pagar para después encerrarse bajo los más fuertes protocolos que había ideado alguna vez y comenzó a beber de nuevo como en aquellos tiempos que creía perdidos, pasaba los días ahogándose botella tras botella, llorando y lamentándose patéticamente a sus anchas ya que no había nadie que pudiera verle desmoronarse y descubriera las miserias, sin seguridad alguna o amor propio que eran en realidad el verdadero Anthony Edward Stark.

El día de hoy de nueva cuenta se encontraba en el despacho de Rogers con aquel ridículo celular sujeto en la mano izquierda donde el aún portaba su alianza mientras la derecha temblaba sujetando aquella carta que dictaba el final de su historia de amor con Steve y por ende el fin de su vida, porque ¿Qué más le quedaba ahora? No había forma alguna en que pudiera recuperarse de esto... su marido le escribía que siempre estaría para él cuando le necesitara entonces ¿Por qué no estaba aquí ahora que no tenía fuerzas para seguir? ¿Por qué había enviado su anillo dentro de aquel sobre? Rogers olvidaba que Tony no era un idiota y sí, bien sabía que tendría sus diferencias con el rubio a raíz de los Acuerdos de Sokovia pero estaba seguro de que podrían arreglarlo, era por ello que sabía perfectamente que ese no había sido el punto de quiebre de su relación. Tony Stark siempre supo que Steve jamás dejaría de pensar en su primer gran amor y aun así se había propuesto conquistar al capitán, había luchado contra el fantasma de James Buchanan Barnes cada día desde el momento que aquella relación comenzó y estuvo cerca de superarle o eso creyó, hasta que el maldito Soldado de Invierno apareció en sus vidas apenas un año después de su boda, desde ese momento Steve había establecido una frenética búsqueda de la cual creía su esposo no estaba enterado y a partir de ahí Tony vivió a diario con el terror de saber que en el momento en que encontraran a Barnes su matrimonio se iría a la mismísima mierda y no se había equivocado además como si el universo no tuviera suficiente con ello aquel maldito hombre no solo le había robado a su esposo sino también era el responsable de la muerte de sus padres.

-Váyanse a la mierda- sollozó arrugando la carta y arrojándola a un lado antes de dar un largo trago a la botella de whisky que fungía como su compañera aquella tarde

-Tony, Tony, Tony... ¿De verdad vale la pena?- una voz familiar le llamó desde el umbral

-¿Q-qué... qué haces aquí?- cuestionó poniéndose de pie con rabia

-Desactivaste a F.R.I.D.A.Y. pensé que sería más difícil llegar hasta ti

-¡Lárgate Steve!- gritó arrojándole la botella que fue esquivada con suma facilidad

-¡No te atrevas a confundirme con aquel imbécil!- siseo el rubio frente a él con las mandíbulas y puños tensos, fue ahí cuando el moreno noto que lo irises azul cielo que tanto amaba no estaban, siendo sustituidos por un intenso rojo sangre

-¿Quién eres?- cuestionó intentando contener su temor y examinando el traje de combate negro y rojo que portaba

-Permíteme presentarme- murmuró regresando a la actitud desenfadada y segura- Mi nombre es Abbadon, pero mis socios me conocen como Capitán Hydra

-¿Hydra?- cuestionó incrédulo y sintiendo como la adrenalina disipaba el alcohol de su mente

-¿Creíste que tu marido realmente se había desecho de nosotros?- se rió quedamente

-¿Cómo es posible?- cuestionó sintiéndose ahora casi por completo sobrio

-Yo soy el secreto mejor guardado de la organización- murmuró con voz sedosa- Te contaré todo lo que quieras pero debes venir conmigo...

-Como si de verdad fuera a hacer eso- murmuró ácidamente

-Será por las buenas o por las malas. Tú decides cariño- le dijo con voz calma

-¿Por qué querría acompañarte?

-Porque te mueres por saber por qué soy idéntico a Rogers y porque deseabas que algo así sucediera

-Eso no...

-Estas harto de ser el gran Anthony Stark, no soportas más el manto de Iron-man ¿Por qué otra razón te encerrarías para después desactivar tus sistemas?- dijo mirándole a los ojos y sin titubear

Tony se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada hacia su mano donde aún descansaba el anticuado móvil, podía hacer la llamada mientras intentaba escapar sabía que tal vez no llegaría a decir nada pero su marido podría escucharle pelear, bastaba con que gritara "¡Hydra!" y el rubio estaría inmediatamente camino al complejo...

-¿Entonces?- el hombre de irises escarlata le tendía la mano con una sonrisa ladeada

-Me voy a arrepentir de esto- susurró el castaño para sí mismo mientras dejaba caer el móvil y tomaba la mano que le ofrecían.

************************************************

El viaje había sido silencioso pero para nada incómodo, el rubio le atendió como al más exclusivo de los invitados mientras aquella nave furtiva era pilotada por el piloto automático, en cuestión de un par de horas se encontraban en lo más recóndito de los Alpes Suizos y la nave entró en una diminuta caverna que se encontraba tan escondida que solo podías encontrarla si sabías exactamente donde se encontraba. Hydra le ofreció un gran y cálido abrigo antes de guiarle por el pequeño hangar donde había perfectamente distribuidos por lo menos veinte vehículos furtivos hasta llegar a una puerta automática donde el hombre tecleó con rapidez y después su retina fue escaneada.

-Bienvenido Hydra Supremo- se escuchó la voz computarizada mientras entraban al cubo que comenzó a descender con suavidad

-¿Hydra Supremo?- cuestionó el castaño sin poder ocultar la nota de diversión en su voz

-Después de que Rogers intentara desmantelarnos retomé los restos sangrantes de Hydra y me convertí en su líder- contestó mirándole de reojo

Antes de poder continuar la conversación, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron dejando al ingeniero eléctrico anonadado, frente a él estaba una amplia base de operaciones, personal se movía por el lugar de manera rápida y eficiente, al verles todos se detuvieron y cuadraron ante su líder alzando un brazo

-¡Hail Hydra!- se escuchó al unísono

-¡Hail Hydra!- contestó el hombre a su lado y entonces todos volvieron a sus tareas mientras ellos caminaban por los pasillos de concreto gris

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Tony

-Este es el hogar de Hydra, aquí vive y trabaja todo aquel que a jurado lealtad a nuestra causa- dijo guiándole al interior de una amplia y espartana oficina

-¿Hogar?

-Toma asiento- dijo el rubio cerrando la puerta a su espalda y sirviendo dos cafés- Sí, hogar. Hydra no es sólo una organización, ya no. Ahora somos una comunidad, esos hombres y mujeres que viste trabajar aquí están por convicción y no, no son malas personas. Ellos comprenden mi visión del mundo y a cambio de su lealtad yo les doy a ellos y sus familias todo lo que necesitan y más

-¿Y cuál es tu visión del mundo?- murmuró el castaño dando un sorbo a su café justo después de que el rubio hizo lo mismo con el suyo, sorprendiéndose de inmediato al notar que estaba preparado exactamente como era su gusto

-Paz, verdadera paz, quiero que la humanidad viva libre y en paz- contestó el hombre sonriendo

-Irónico que lo diga el hombre que tiene rehenes en esta montaña a las familias de sus seguidores...

-Aquí nadie es rehén Tony. Esta montaña es completamente nuestra, y pronto la conocerás toda, en los niveles inferiores están las zonas residenciales, la escuela, el hospital- el hombre hablaba con el pecho henchido en orgullo- Tenemos huertos autosustentables, una planta de agua y electricidad 100% libre de contaminantes.

"Hay gimnasios y salas de juegos, cada familia tiene sus propias estancias, internet, televisión satelital y todo ello lo reciben sin pagar nada, solo deben trabajar de manera eficiente. Si bien al principio ese no era mi objetivo, descubrí que la lealtad es mucho mejor que la coerción.

-¿Cuál era tu objetivo al principio?- preguntó curioso

-Agradarte- contestó sin dudar- Ser digno de tu atención...

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Tony intentando descifrar al hombre frente a él

-Mi nombre es Abbadon, sin apellidos ya que Hydra me negó una identidad clara. Nací en 1986 y desde mi infancia fui entrenado para ser su mejor y más letal soldado- contestó

-¿Por qué te pareces tanto a mi m-ma... ujum a Rogers?- susurró tragando el nudo que se había formado en su garganta al intentar decir aquella palabra

-Durante años se creyó que Howard Stark tuvo la última muestra de sangre de Steven Grant Rogers después de su intervención exitosa en el Proyecto Renacimiento la cual fue destruida por Margaret Carter pero ya en ese entonces Hydra crecía como un parasito dentro de lo que se convertiría en S.H.I.E.L.D. por lo que Arnim Zola tenía en su poder la última muestra

-Entonces eres un clon...

-Algo así- contestó descansando los codos sobre el escritorio y entrelazando sus dedos- Utilizaron esa sangre y el ovulo de una "voluntaria" para poder crear un embrión viable por lo que mi ADN no es idéntico al de Rogers. Esa mujer me gestó por nueve meses y dados los tecnicismos, podría decirse que en teoría el querido Capitán Rogers sería mi padre

-Yo... no... cómo...

-El secreto de cómo lo lograron exactamente, murió con los científicos que lo hicieron posible

-¿Cómo es que nunca nadie supo de ti?

-Te lo dije, fui su secreto mejor guardado, se encargaron de no dejar pista alguna al respecto y me entrenaron para ser el más fuerte, inteligente y letal con la esperanza de que yo pudiese ser el remplazo de Barnes, me negaron una identidad propia para ser más fácilmente controlado, él único motivo por el que me llamaron Abbadon es porque significa "Destructor" y sus malditos y enormes egos no pudieron resistirlo.

-¿Por qué me has contado todo?- cuestionó mirándole a los ojos y negándose a sentir aquella simpatía que comenzaba a echar raíces en su pecho

-Porque ya suficiente te ha mentido mi adorado padre- siseó con las mandíbulas tensas- sólo un idiota como él podría hacer a un lado a un ser tan perfecto como tú por alguien tan insulso como el Soldado de Invierno...

-¿Conociste a Barnes?- preguntó sin poder controlarlo

-Sí, él era un asesino eficiente pero difícil, causaba muchos problemas ya que siempre lograba salir de la programación y sus recuerdos resurgían por lo que cuando cumplí veinte años me hicieron convivir con él cuando le descongelaban. Tan solo debía pretender ser Rogers por unos minutos para que se tranquilizara y le manejaran con facilidad, manteniéndole estable... Aunque claro después apareció el verdadero Rogers por lo que mi misión cambió

-¿Cuál era tu misión?

-Suplantarlo, me hicieron estudiarlo a detalle para poder hacerme pasar por él sin que nadie pudiera sospecharlo. Pero ustedes se enamoraron y la misión se aplazó...

-¿Por qué?- le interrumpió

-Porque debía ser capaz de engañarte a ti- declaró mirándole fijamente- Debía estudiarte a ti también y esa se convirtió en mi perdición. Porque comencé a envidiar a Rogers y por primera vez deseé un nombre, una vida y es que... ¿Quién en este universo sería capaz de resistirse a ti?

-No entiendo...

-Creo que si lo haces Tony. Me enamoré de mi objetivo- dijo con suavidad- En todo el tiempo que pretendí con Barnes nunca entendí su conexión pero cuando comencé a observarlos a ustedes todo fue diferente.

-¿Cuál fue la diferencia?

-Nunca comprendí aquella relación porque simplemente nunca entendí que podía ver en aquel hombre, pero tratándose de ti... Lo comprendí de inmediato- susurró

-Si bueno- Tony carraspeó intentando hacer caso omiso a aquellas palabras tan peligrosamente dulces- Pues tu papi prefirió a Barnes, así que entendiste mal...

-Hydra cayó y yo me mantuve ocupado pero aun así estuve al pendiente de ti Tony, esperando, conteniendo mis más oscuros y psicóticos comportamientos, sólo pensando en ti- le interrumpió Abbadon- cuando vi que ese estúpido había huido con Barnes y te abandonó estuve a punto de ir en persona a romperle el cuello ¿Cómo se atrevió a desechar lo mejor que le pudo pasar en la vida? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan imbécil?- mientras hablaba el hombre se había puesto de pie y rodeado su escritorio para terminar de rodillas ante el castaño y tomando sus manos en absoluta devoción

-¿Qué haces?

-Yo pondría el mundo a tus pies, te daría mi propia vida si me lo pidieras. Me he esforzado por ser un hombre digno de ti pero si me lo pidieras tendrías de rodillas a todo aquel que alguna vez te ha dañado. Rogers no merece tus lágrimas, no te ama como yo lo hago- murmuró besando sus nudillos- Ese hombre es un completo ciego ¿Qué es Barnes en comparación a ti, Tony? Tú eres perfecto, el ser más hermoso que haya existido...

-Y-yo...- los ojos del castaño se anegaron y su vista se nubló mientras su corazón latía desbocado ante aquellas palabras y promesas

-El mundo nunca te ha merecido, nunca fueron capaces de ver lo que yo veo- susurró aun contra su piel- Quédate, quédate conmigo y déjame darte el mundo entero.

El magnate se quedó en completo silencio, su mente diciéndole que todo eso era una locura y ordenándole salir de aquel lugar mientras su corazón latía anhelante.

*****************************************

Tony se estiró con pereza en aquella suave cama y suspiró satisfecho, se levantó con calma cubriéndose con la cálida bata antes de salir en dirección al comedor donde sabía estaría su desayuno aguardando, las luces se encendían a su paso y las persianas se abrían permitiendo que la suave luz del sol colarse en la estancia a la vez que el castaño apreciaba el nevado paisaje

-Televisión- dijo en voz alta antes de dar un sorbo a su café mientras el aparato se encendía

De inmediato las noticias internacionales se hicieron oír mientras el castaño comenzaba a alimentarse, hoy tendría un día algo ocupado pero no se sentía frustrado al respecto, debía hacer algunas mejoras al sistema de propulsión de las naves y después presentaría ante todos sus avances con la nanotecnología, estaba literalmente creando un virus que podría salvar vidas, además hoy debía recibir a los nuevos reclutas que recién terminaban sus estudios. Su mente continuaba trazando planes e itinerarios hasta que vio su rostro en la pantalla haciendo que le prestara completa atención a la presentadora

-"La búsqueda del famoso Tony Stark, también conocido como Iron-man continua ya a cinco meses de su misteriosa desaparición. El Pentágono y las Naciones Unidas han informado que se ha decidido buscar contacto con el hasta ahora fugitivo Capitán América para unirse a la misión y lograr traer a su esposo de regreso a su hogar..."

-Silencio- ordenó Tony y de inmediato el aparato calló

El genio rio por lo bajo antes de continuar con su desayuno. Hace cinco meses que este se había convertido en su hogar, Tony había decidido quedarse y Abbadon le demostraba a diario que su decisión había sido la correcta. Al ver los nuevos ideales y estrategias de Hydra había quedado sorprendido, pues ahora no buscaban dominación y poder sino que le daban a la humanidad las herramientas para mejorar, ayudaban a deponer gobiernos tiranos y corruptos, asegurándose que los mandatarios fueran los adecuados para los intereses de cada nación y la humanidad en general, había tanta nueva tecnología en materia de seguridad y salud que estaba salvando a cientos de miles y nadie jamás sabría que era Hydra a quién debían de agradecer pues operaban siempre desde las sombras, si tan solo tuviera él la oportunidad estaba seguro que los vengadores y Hydra podrían ser aliados...

-Líder Superior, los preparativos para su demostración están listos- anunció la suave voz de la nueva I.A. que ahora manejaba el complejo en su totalidad

-Gracias querida- murmuró poniéndose de pie, aún le resultaba extraño que le llamaran así pero Abbadon había dejado bien claro que ese sería su título, le había presentado ante todos como el Líder Superior, su mano derecha y segundo al mando, había dado órdenes de obedecerle en absolutamente todo al genio y quien le contradijera se enfrentaría a la ira del Hydra Supremo

Y así había sido exactamente, Tony era obedecido, amado y respetado a partes iguales por todos sus subordinados, fue acogido de inmediato en aquella comunidad, le dieron un taller y completa libertad para trabajar sin que nadie cuestionara las connotaciones éticas o morales de sus creaciones, nadie le miraba con temor a sus nuevas locuras tecnológicas pero sobre todo si algo salía mal nadie le señalaba y siempre había un par de manos ofreciéndose a ayudar o presentando ideas para mejorar su proyecto

Tony continuó con su rutina diaria, se aseó y vistió antes de tomar sus nuevos planos y caminar al ascensor privado y sonrió satisfecho a su "pequeño" pent-house antes de que las puertas se cerraran, aquella parte del complejo era la única con verdaderas vistas al exterior, había sido construido para él por lo que tenía su propio ascensor en el cual debía descender dos niveles para dar a un par de pasillos que daban a otra de las zonas residenciales y después subir al ascensor general donde iba hasta los niveles más profundos donde podía trabajar de manera segura.

-Hola cariño- susurró en cuanto se abrieron las puertas de aquel cubo y un par de ojos rojizos le recibieron

-¡Hey! Aún es temprano, iba por ti- murmuró el rubio tomándole de la mano mientras caminaban hacía el ascensor general

-Hoy desperté bastante activo- murmuró sonriendo- claro aunque no tanto como tú- dijo con voz suave y seductora

-No es mi culpa, soy débil ante ti- dijo divertido recordando la maravillosa ronda de sexo que tuvieron al despertar

-Aja, si como no. Te recuerdo que estaba dormido y fui atacado- Tony bufó "molesto" y ocultando una suave sonrisa

-Ok, lo admito. Te desperté con toda la intención de joder ese lindo trasero tuyo- murmuró pegándole a su pecho una vez dentro del ascensor y reclamó sus labios con fuerza

-Cariño... a medio día es mi demostración- susurró Tony mientras se separaban

-No me lo perdería por nada del mundo- contestó Hydra pegando sus frentes

-No esperaba menos de ti Ab- susurró haciendo reír al otro

-Sólo tú Tony... ¿Ab? ¿En serio?

-No te gusta que te llamé Abbadon y no pienso llamarte Hydra Supremo en la cama, así que será Ab y aprenderás a vivir con ello- declaró con mirada retadora

-Me parece bien, será como tú lo quieras amor mío- susurró dándole suaves y castos besos

Sí, la vida de Tony Stark era tan perfecta en este momento que era difícil que llegase a extrañar la anterior, tenía todo justo cuando ya no había aspirado a nada, lo tenía ahora todo, no sólo lo que deseaba sino lo que siempre necesitó.


	2. La Muerte de IronMan

Mayo del año 2017, Tony Stark celebraba su cumpleaños rodeado de gente que le amaba y admiraba y quienes se habían vuelto importantes en poco tiempo. Todo Hydra estaba reunido en el gimnasio principal que se encontraba adornado con globos y serpentinas, le habían preparado un pastel de chocolate amargo y café, le habían cantado el feliz cumpleaños, además de montar una mesa llena de delicias de la cocina italiana. Los niños, sobre todo los hijos de aquellos que trabajaban directamente con él le habían dado dibujos de cuando llegaba a jugar con ellos o de él y su pareja abrazados en el balcón principal mientras daban ordenes, sus subordinados más jóvenes del área de investigación e ingeniería le presentaron en su mayoría proyectos que habían logrado ver la luz gracias a su guía y los más altos mandos y socios de Abbadon le daban regalos costosos, relojes, joyería, ropa de diseñador y licores caros. Pero eso no era lo que más le importaba al castaño, sino el hecho de que era el primer cumpleaños que podía recordar en el que no recibía ni una sola sonrisa falsa, hipócrita o forzada, era la primera vez que todos los abrazos que recibía eran sinceros y le dejaban aquella sensación cálida en el pecho.

-Un brindis por Tony Stark- dijo el jefe de mantenimiento (con quien solía pasar mucho tiempo y era un hombre muy vivaracho y agradable) alzando su copa- El mundo perdió a un genio multimillonario pero nosotros hemos ganado a un hombre maravilloso

-¡Por Tony! ¡Por Superior!- corearon todos

-Gracias, de verdad. Venir aquí es lo mejor decisión que he tomado- dijo el magnate con la más sincera de sus sonrisas

La velada continuó y la noche cayó, los líderes de Hydra se despidieron cordialmente entre sonrisas y abrazos para dirigirse a sus habitaciones

-¿La pasaste bien?- preguntó Abbadon una vez estuvieron en su ascensor privado

-Más que bien, fue increíble- declaró paseando sus manos suavemente por el pecho de su pareja- Cuando llegué aquí jamás creí que encontraría tal camaradería...

-Te dije que todos están aquí por convicción

-Lo sé... esto es tan diferente al Hydra del que siempre me hablaron y estoy feliz de formar parte de esto- susurró reclamando los labios de su rubio favorito

Las manos del líder de Hydra se aferraron a la cintura del castaño y le pegó contra su pecho con tal intensidad que parecía que deseaba que se fundieran en un solo ser, sus lenguas luchaban buscando dominar aquel demandante beso mientras dientes marcaban los labios ajenos como su propiedad. Tony llevó sus manos a la caballera del capitán y sus dedos se perdieron entre las suaves hebras de color oro sintiendo el calor de aquel fornido cuerpo apoderándose de cada célula de su ser.

-Te amo tanto Tony- susurró el de ojos escarlata separándose tan solo para devorar el suave y cremoso cuello de su pareja

-Y yo a ti Ab- murmuró dejándose hacer

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y de inmediato el más alto le tomó por lo muslos haciendo que diera un suave saltito para aferrarse a su cintura con las piernas, así se dirigieron a la habitación y el genio fue colocado con delicadeza en la enorme cama que compartían, las rudas y rasposas manos se colaron con suavidad debajo de su camisa y recorrieron lentamente su torso enviando escalofríos a todo su cuerpo y haciéndole arquear la espalda mientras sus manos se aferraban a las finas sabanas

-Eres tan perfecto mi amor- susurró el más joven mientras sus labios se adueñaban de uno de los erectos pezones del mayor

-Ahhh... Ab, por favor

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó separándose para verle directo a los ojos

-Hazme el amor- pidió el castaño tomando su rostro para besarle de nuevo y el rubio obedeció sus demandas

Poco a poco las prendas fueron desapareciendo mientras sus manos se encargaban de recorrer cada palmo de piel disponible, sus labios besaban cada zona que sabían revolucionaría cada terminación nerviosa en su pareja y dientes y uñas se encargaban de dejar rojizas marcas que si bien desaparecerían, pareciera que estaban tatuadas en sus almas. Tony había elegido sus palabras sabiamente, pues no importaba lo rudo y fortuito o lo dulce y tierno que fueran sus encuentros, todas y cada una de las veces desde la primera vez que le tomó a tan solo cuatro meses de conocerse, Abbadon se encargaba de hacerle sentir todo el amor y devoción que le profesaba, aquellas ásperas manos jamás le causaban daño alguno y el más leve roce le hacía ir directo a las estrellas. Sí, definitivamente aquel hombre le hacía el amor todas y cada una de las veces y el genio se sentía dichoso porque nunca antes había sentido aquella plenitud, ni siquiera con el que alguna vez fue su esposo.

-Cariño, te necesito- susurró con voz queda una vez que estuvieron por completo desnudos

-Tranquilo hermoso- murmuró el rubio acomodándose entre sus piernas para penetrarle lentamente

-Ahhh... si- gimió largamente mientras su espalda se arqueaba de nuevo

-Carajo Tony, eres tan estrecho amor- siseó quedándose quieto

-Muévete, muévete mi amor- susurró el castaño y el menor obedeció haciéndole jadear con fuerza

La faena comenzó con movimientos lentos y precisos que torturaban deliciosamente la próstata del castaño haciéndole aferrarse a los hombros del otro mientras sus bocas se unían en un pasional beso, poco a poco el ritmo aumentó, el rubio llevó las acaneladas piernas a sus hombros ajustando el ángulo y comenzó a dar estocadas fuertes y certeras haciendo que Tony gritara con los ojos nublados con lágrimas de absoluto placer

-Ab... ahhh, ya no... agh ya no puedo m-más- gimió fuerte y sin control alguno

-Córrete para mi cariño- susurró moviéndose aún más rápido

-Ah... ahhh, mierda ¡AB!- Tony gritó con fuerza, su semen manchando su propio abdomen mientras su cuerpo era víctima de los espasmos del orgasmo

Abbadon detuvo sus movimientos y bajo aquellas piernas masajeándolas para besar sus labios con delicadeza y sus manos tomaban su rostro para intensificar la caricia, Tony podía sentir la sangre correr de nueva cuenta hacia su entrepierna y sus manos corrieron hasta los hombros de su pareja para empujarle con suavidad y hacer que se recostara sobre su espalda

-Te amo Ab- susurró contra sus labios mientras con su mano guiaba la erección del joven a su entrada

-Ahh Tony, eres tan hermoso... No te merezco- susurró mientras sus manos recorrían aquellos muslos con suavidad

-Claro que me mereces- declaró con la voz baja- Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado cariño

Lentamente el genio comenzó con suaves movimientos circulares con las caderas, sus manos se aferraban a hombros, pectorales y cabello del otro quien se había incorporado para tener acceso a sus labios, el ambiente se vició llenándose tan solo por el lascivo sonido de sus pieles chocando y sus gemidos ahogados.

-Ah, sí cariño... sigue así- susurró el rubio elevando las caderas mientras sus manos le tomaban de la cintura dándole más impulso a sus movimientos

-Ah, me... m-me vengo- gimió el moreno contra aquellos labios mientras aumentaba el ritmo frenéticamente

-Mmm, carajo... T-tony...

-Agh... ¡Sí! ¡Ab!- el moreno se quedó quieto abrazándose al cuerpo del menor mientras el orgasmo se apoderaba de su ser, manchando el abdomen de su pareja quien se aferraba a su espalda gimiendo con las mandíbulas apretadas mientras chorro tras chorro su semilla llenaba al castaño

Se quedaron quietos unos minutos llenándose tan solo de la presencia del otro, hasta que Abbadon giró sobre sí mismo para recostarle y llenarle de mimos

-¿Ab?- el moreno habló con voz cansada

-¿Qué sucede cariño?- preguntó el de mirada rojiza acariciando su rostro y perdiéndose en los hermosos ojos color avellana

-Jamás vuelvas a decir que no me mereces- pidió con seriedad

-Lo siento, pero aún me cuesta creer que pueda merecer tu amor- susurró mirándole con absoluta ternura y devoción

-Ya hemos hablado de eso- le interrumpió besando su rostro- No me importa tu pasado, ni los crímenes que hayas cometido. Me interesa el hombre que eres ahora

-Aún ahora hay ocasiones en las que tengo que hacer cosas terribles...

-Lo sé- le interrumpió de nuevo- yo también las he hecho, pero lo hacemos por un bien mayor y sé que tú no perderás el norte de nuevo, no mientras estemos juntos

-No sé qué sería de mí si te alejaras ahora...

La pareja se besó de nueva cuenta, en un beso que dejaba ver la profundidad del inconmensurable amor que se tenían.

**********************************************

Era domingo y todo el complejo descansaba, las familias disfrutaban de su tiempo libre como más le placía por lo que Tony y Ab decidieron pasar la tarde en su sala entre películas y arrumacos.

-Líder Superior. Se detectó una tendencia en redes que puede ser de su interés- dijo la I.A. interrumpiendo su comedia romántica

-Ponlo en la pantalla, querida- pidió el genio en voz alta

De inmediato las imágenes de cientos de post y tweets llenaron la pantalla, algunos fragmentos de videos se reprodujeron de inmediato haciéndoles saber el porqué de tal alboroto. Hoy se cumplían dieciocho meses de su desaparición y Steve Rogers anunciaba que después de un serio debate con todos los integrantes del equipo decidían dar por terminada su búsqueda y le asumían muerto, pues sabían que él habría sido capaz de liberarse por sí solo a estas alturas, aquella decisión era respaldada por el gobierno de Estados Unidos y la ONU. Para el genio no pasó desapercibido el detalle de James Barnes de pie a su lado durante el comunicado y mucho menos las argollas plateadas adornando sus anulares izquierdos.

Por otro lado Pepper y Rhodey anunciaban que continuarían la búsqueda por su parte y que desde ese momento retiraban el apoyo y financiamiento de Stark Industries para los Vengadores después de su negativa a continuar con la búsqueda.

-¿Estás bien cariño?- preguntó Abbadon abrazándole contra su pecho

-En realidad si- contestó con voz calma- Siempre supe que yo les necesitaba más de lo que ellos a mí...

-Eso es una tontería- le interrumpió- Sin ti ellos no existirían, todo lo que tienen, lo tienen gracias a ti- siseó con enojo contenido

-Lo sé, me refería más al ámbito mental- murmuró acurrucándose más contra su cuerpo- En ocasiones parecía que apenas y me soportaban a excepción claro de Bruce y el joven Peter Parker. En cuanto Steve... no perdió el tiempo y no me sorprende, aunque me doliera admitirlo siempre tuve claro que yo solo recibí las sobras que había dejado Barnes, yo le serví para llenar el vacío que él había dejado. Rogers nunca me amó realmente, no como yo lo hacía y lo que pudo llegar a sentir por mí de poco valió...

-Es un imbécil...

-Sí, lo es y ahora me queda claro que no es ni la décima parte del hombre que creía que era. No es ni la décima parte del hombre que eres tú. Tú me has enseñado cómo es ser realmente amado- declaró mirándole directo a los ojos

-Y no me alcanzará la vida para darte todo el amor que mereces- dijo besando su frente- ¿Harás algo respecto a todo eso?

-No, ya lo hablamos antes cariño y mi respuesta es la misma. No pienso volver, Iron-man murió ese día en Siberia y ahora soy yo quien no necesita a los Vengadores- declaró con completa seguridad y voz serena

**********************************************

Tres meses habían pasado, Tony continuó con su tranquila vida y su trabajo en nanotecnología para el tratamiento de enfermedades congénitas, sin embargo también se mantuvo monitoreando a Pep, Rhodey y Peter quienes se negaban a darle por muerto, haciendo que el genio tomara la decisión que le había llevado a un viaje rápido en su nueva armadura hasta Alberta, Canadá.

-Hola niño- susurró en cuanto el joven entró a aquella cabaña en el medio del bosque

-¿S-seeñor Stark?- preguntó con voz entrecortada

-En carne y hueso- contestó con una ligera sonrisa

-Sabía que seguía con vida- el joven corrió hacia él abrazándole con fuerza mientras las lágrimas bañaban su rostro

-Tranquilo Peter, estoy bien...

-La Srita. Potts y el Coronel estarán tan felices...

-Me temo que ellos no pueden saberlo, ni siquiera tú deberías

-¿Por qué?

-Cuando me fui decidí dejar esta vida atrás- declaró el magnate- El rumbo que he tomado ahora es peligroso para todos ustedes

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Nada que pueda decirte, sólo debes saber que estoy bien, sano y feliz. Si te busqué Peter es porque me preocupas. Pep y Rhodey se darán por vencidos en algún momento, pero tú eres joven y testarudo y no quiero ver cómo te consumes buscándome cuando yo no quiero ser encontrado

-¿Pretende que finja que está muerto?- le cuestionó conteniendo un sollozó

-Sí, eso es exactamente lo que harás- susurró con voz queda

-No puede pedirme eso...

-No lo haría sino confiara en ti- declaró

-Pero...

-Por favor Peter, necesito que me hagas ese favor

-¿Volveré a verlo alguna vez?

-No- contestó con voz firme pero al ver las lágrimas del chico aumentar lo abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho- Eres un gran chico y muy inteligente, sé que llegaras lejos. Sólo prométeme algo...

-¿Qué?- cuestionó separándose levemente y limpiándose el rostro

-Sigue siendo el amigable vecino Spider-man, pero aléjate de los Vengadores

-El coronel y yo nos fuimos cuando el Capitán dio la noticia de que se dejaría su búsqueda

-Bien, pase lo que pase que eso siga así. Ellos te quitaran más de lo que te ofrecen y no se merecen a alguien tan bueno y puro como tú Pet- murmuró acariciando sus cabellos en forma juguetona

-¿De verdad estará bien?- preguntó con un suave sollozo

-Sí, lo estoy ¿Y tú?

-Lo estaré- murmuró secándose las lágrimas

-Ten una gran y maravillosa vida niño- dijo con voz cálida antes de salir de aquella cabaña para permitir a la armadura salir de su cuerpo y envolverle para emprender el vuelo.

*********************************************

Las cosas sucedieron tal y como Tony lo predijo, se cumplieron dos años de su desaparición cuando por fin obtuvieron una pista: Encontraron una hoguera extinta, ropa, cabellos, sangre, al parecer encontraron la pila funeraria de Stark. La búsqueda continúo por otros seis meses hasta que Potts y Rhodes decidieron por fin aceptar la cruel realidad. Se hizo un gran funeral al que los Vengadores y el Capitán Rogers acudieron, Steve pasó toda la ceremonia en completo silencio con el rostro desencajado y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, amargas lágrimas de culpa pues sabía que había dejado a su esposo desprotegido y vulnerable mientras él se entregaba a los brazos de Bucky.

Peter cumplió su promesa, se alejó de los Vengadores y continuó su vida como Spider-man, claro con la gran diferencia del enorme fideicomiso para sus estudios, cortesía de Pepper Potts quién era la heredera universal del multimillonario, la mujer se encargó de vender, subastar o regalar todo lo que estuviera relacionado con los Vengadores, rompiendo así de manera definitiva cualquier conexión con ellos, por lo que irónicamente los Vengadores terminaron dependiendo totalmente del gobierno de Wakanda, por supuesto que aquello era mejor que la idea original pero eso no dejaba de causar gracia a aquellos que en su momento habían decidido firmar los Acuerdos.

¿Qué sucedió con Tony y Abbadon? Ellos continuaron con su vida juntos, se amaron como nunca nadie lo había hecho antes mientras se encargaban de liderar y mejorar el mundo desde las sombras pues nada pasaba en el planeta sin que el Hydra Supremo y el Líder Superior lo autorizaran. Los casi legendarios Capitán Hydra y SIM se convirtieron en dos entes cuya existencia solo se rumoraba en los más bajos mundos y esa vida era más que perfecta para ellos.

**FIN**


End file.
